Shrek the Halls
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | website = | image_size = | image_alt = | screenplay = | story = | budget = }} Shrek the Halls is an American Christmas computer-animated comedy television special that premiered on the American television network ABC on Wednesday, November 28, 2007. The thirty minute Christmas special was directed by Gary Trousdale and produced by DreamWorks Animation. Mike Myers, Eddie Murphy, Cameron Diaz and Antonio Banderas reprised their roles from the feature films. This Christmas special takes place between Shrek the Third and Shrek Forever After. Plot Shrek (Mike Myers) is quietly living in the swamp with his family when the Christmas season arrives. Under Donkey (Eddie Murphy)'s urging, Shrek reluctantly promises Princess Fiona (Cameron Diaz) a special Christmas surprise. Shrek goes to the local bookstore in Far, Far Away to try to find a present for Fiona, but since he does not know what Christmas is all about, the shopkeeper (Marissa Jaret Winokur) gives Shrek a copy of Christmas For Village Idiots, a step by step guide to celebrating the holiday. Shrek proceeds to follow the book's advice by decorating the house and getting a tree so he can spend a quiet Christmas Eve with his family, but Donkey brings the entire "family" to the swamp, ruining Shrek's plans. As Shrek tries to tell "A Visit from St. Nicholas"; Gingy (Conrad Vernon), Donkey, and Puss in Boots (Antonio Banderas) interrupt and each tell their own version of a Christmas story. Donkey tells of a Christmas parade passing by the swamp and licking an enormous waffle Santa, but in reality, he accidentally starts licking Shrek's leg. Puss tells his version of the story of Santa Claus, but ends up playing with the tousel of his Santa hat, while in reality he is playing with Eilonwy's bauble. However, Gingy's story is not happy, but horrifying, as he tells about how his girlfriend Suzy got eaten up by Santa Claus. To which Donkey finds it unbelievable, with Gingy screaming "You weren't there!". Donkey finds Shrek's Christmas for Village Idiots book, and the ensuing fight over the book destroys all of Shrek's decorations, furniture and the tree, burning Shrek's butt in the process. Shrek then loses his temper and ends up ejecting his friends from his house. With their Christmas spirit ruined, Fiona and Shrek have a talk, after which she takes the children and leaves the swamp to go and apologize to their friends. Shrek feels downhearted that Christmas Eve did not go as he hoped it would, and he looks at one of Donkey's Christmas cards that says, From Donkey & family. Fiona catches up to their friends and explains to Donkey what Shrek had wanted for Christmas. Shrek catches up with the group, and apologizes for losing his temper. Shrek then reveals to everyone (including Fiona and the kids) that this is his first Christmas as well (because "ogres don't celebrate anything"), which they're shocked to learn. Donkey also apologizes for being annoying, and explains that Christmas never goes as planned and his mom said, "Christmas ain't Christmas until somebody cries." After a snowball fight, the friends return to the swamp, and Shrek tells his own version of "The Night Before Christmas", featuring him as Ogre Claus. Soon they hear bells and go outside to see Santa and his reindeer, although Gingy runs back inside screaming in terror. Cast * Mike Myers as Shrek * Eddie Murphy as Donkey * Cameron Diaz as Princess Fiona * Antonio Banderas as Puss in Boots * Conrad Vernon as Gingy * Cody Cameron as Pinocchio and The Three Little Pigs * Aron Warner as Big Bad Wolf * Christopher Knights as Three Blind Mice * Frank Welker as Dragon and Dronkeys * Miles Christopher Bakshi, Nina Zoe Bakshi, and Dante James Hauser as Farkle, Fergus, & Felicia * Marissa Jaret Winokur as Bookstore Clerk * Gary Trousdale as Santa Production Shrek the Halls was produced by DreamWorks Animation, concretely, at the PDI/DreamWorks studio. Gary Trousdale directed the special during the pre production, but he was later replaced by Mark Baldo. The film was produced by Teresa Cheng, Gina Shay and Aron Warner and was screenplayed by Bill Riling, Theresa Cullen, Gary Trousdale and Sean Bishop. Release Broadcast Shrek the Halls premiered on the American television network ABC, on November 28, 2007. In the United Kingdom, it premiered on December 24, 2007, on BBC One. Ratings The rating info is courtesy of Your Entertainment Now and ABC Medianet.ABC Medianet It was repeated on BBC Three on December 23, 2011, along with Shrek: Once Upon a Time and Shrek. United States Nielsen ratings United Kingdom Figures * 6.32 million (BBC One viewers) + 0.60 million (BBC Three viewers) = 6.92. Both shown at the same time. Home media Shrek the Halls was released on DVD in the United States on November 4, 2008. It was originally available by itself, or in a bundle pack with Shrek the Third. It was released on iTunes on November 2, 2008. The special was released on Blu-ray and DVD on October 30, 2012, as part of compilation titled Dreamworks Holiday Classics. It was re released on DVD on October 1, 2013 along with Merry Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda Holiday, Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury, and The Croods. DreamWorks Holiday Classics, available on Amazon, features Donkey's Caroling Christmas-tacular and does not feature Shrek the Halls. Music The score of the special was composed by Harry Gregson-Williams. The special, like the films, also features the following Pop culture and Christmas songs: * "Summer Breeze" * "Jingle Bells" (sung by Eddie Murphy) * "Here We Come A-wassailing" (sung by I'm from Barcelona) * "Because We Can" * "Jingo (Gin Go La Ba)" * "Ride of the Valkyries" * "The Twelve Days of Christmas" * "Santa Claus is Comin' to Town" * "O Fortuna" * "Christmas Wrapping" * "Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" * "Don't Stop Believin'" * "Hello Ma Baby" * "Hallelujah Chorus" * "Deck the Halls" * "The Stars Shine in the Sky Tonight" ICE! In July 2011, as part of a strategic partnership between DreamWorks Animation and Gaylord Hotels, Shrek the Halls was presented as the theme of the ICE! exhibit at Gaylord's hotels in Texas and Florida. In this presentation, the plot of the film is told through a series of ice sculptures that visitors walk past. References External links * * Category:2007 television specials Category:Shrek Category:2000s American television specials Category:DreamWorks Animation animated short films Category:American Broadcasting Company television specials Category:Christmas television specials Category:American films Category:2000s American animated films Category:Films directed by Gary Trousdale